Shinobi
by Sharinganuser4
Summary: Cast from his World, Naruto wakes up in the Young Justice world as a child. Living with Kent Nelson he was given a second chance and tried to leave the life of fighting behind. But as everyone knows old habits are hard to break so Naruto dons a mask of his own and becomes the Hero known to the world as Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Young Justice

* * *

(Tower Of Fate, Location Unknown)

Blue eyes shot open at the unfamiliar presence attempting to enter his mind. Shooting up from the bed he was in Naruto Uzumaki flipped mid-air channeling Chakra to his feet and left hand sticking himself to the roof while holding a Kunai with his right.  
"Who are you? Where's Kaguya!" He demanded pointing the Kunai at the only other person with him in the otherwise empty room. An old man in a black three-piece suit holding a cane staring back at him calmly.

"My name is Kent Nelson child. And there is no Kaguya here."

"What do you mean no Kaguya? What about the Fourth Shinobi World?" Naruto asked dropping from the ceiling landing in a crouch a few feet away from the mysterious Kent Nelson. How did this man not know who Kaguya was? Why did he look so confused when he mentioned the Fourth Shinobi War? What was with the weird clothing? So many questions that he needed answers to.

"I apologize for your predicament young one, but you are no longer in your world. This is Earth the Elemental Nations is in an entirely different dimension. You can not return to your home. I'm sorry." Kent said lowering his head. It was sad to see someone so young be torn away from his entire life. No doubt the boy was terrified, and with the power, those in the Shinobi world held it would be dangerous to let the boy leave without teaching him about his new home.

Scoffing Naruto channeled Chakra to his left hand forming a Rasengan. _"This guy better not think I believe that. If Kaguya could travel between dimensions, then that means there is a way back home."_

 **"He is not lying Kit. Kaguya did not travel between dimensions, only pocket dimensions inside your dimension."**

"I don't understand Kurama. What's the difference." He thought to his friend. Dimensions were dimensions he just needed to figure a way to travel through them. Maybe using the power of all nine of the tailed beasts he could crack a hole open or create a door.

 **"NO!"**

Falling to his knees the Rasengan in his hand fading Naruto clutched his head at the sound of nine different voices yelling in his head. "Never do that again." He grunted as the pain began to subside.

"You alright there kid?" Kent asked concerned, moving closer to him.

 **"Think of the pocket dimensions Kaguya used like rooms in a building. You can leave and enter others when you want but when you leave the entire building as we left your dimension the door locked behind us."**

Nodding Naruto stood back up sliding the Kunai in his hand back into his thigh pouch a frown on his face. He understood what Kurama was saying, but that didn't mean he had to like what happened to him. After so many years of fighting and trying to earn the villagers trust he wouldn't be around to see what life would be like after the war was over. Never get to become Hokage, he would miss watching Konohamura and his friends. _"Never get to tell Hinata how I feel about her."_

"Are you crying?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "No. Why would I be crying."

"It's ok to cry, kid. I know this must be hard for you." Kent laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You're in a strange new world, you entitled to a breakdown, especially at your age."

Batting the hand on his shoulder away Naruto frowned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm seventeen, stop calling me a kid."

 **"Kit maybe you should take a look at yourself."**

Confused at his partner's suggestion, Naruto looked down...and screamed. "What the hell happened to me!"

No longer was his body that of a tall, muscled and scarred man that had been honed in the fires of war. Now he looked like a child. A malnourished child at that, Just as he had in his youth before graduating the Academy and got a steady paycheck as a Ninja. _"I'm a kid again."_ He shoved that thought out of his head immediately dispersed from his mind, time travel wasn't real. It had to be an illusion.

Bringing his hands together, his fingers in the Ram seal Naruto channeled all the Chakra he could muster, which should have been more than he could feel with all Nine of the Tailed Beasts inside of him. He could deal that next. Right now he needed to get his older body back. "Kai!"

"Sorry kid but this isn't some illusion. You're a kid again, and you're going to stay that way until you grow up...again."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Naruto pulled on the ends of his hair. And now he was yelling. Why was he yelling? He had grown out that habit while traveling with Jiraiya; the old perv hated when he yelled and made sure he knew it when training began.

"You need to calm down. Your emotions will probably be out of whack until you get used to your child body again. Hormones and all that." Kent explained amused at the boy's antics. Kid sure had a set of lungs on him. "Now, you said you came from the Shinobi world?"

"Yes. The Village Hidden in the Leaves to be exact. I don't see how that matter anymore if I'm stuck in this world."

Kent began to walk away, and Naruto followed after him keeping enough distance between them in case the old man did attack.

"This world is very different from the Shinobi world Naruto. Most people don't have powers that the people in your world have." Kent led Naruto to one of the empty rooms in the castle before tapping his cane twice on the floor. "You might want to brace yourself."

"Whoa." Naruto stepped forward as the barren room gave way to the biggest city he had ever seen. Large metal and glass buildings stretching as far as the eyes could rose high into the air surpassing even the Hokage Monument in size. Looking down he saw metal self-propelling carriages speeding past pedestrians dressed just as strangely as Kent.

Smiling at the awed face of the child Kent placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder leading him away from the edge of the building he had teleported them to. "Most people react the same way seeing Metropolis for the first time. Just wait until you meet Superman."

"Superman?"

"He's a hero in the Justice Leauge." Catching the confused look on Naruto's face, Kent teleported them back to the Tower of Fate chuckling as Naruto stumbled forward a few feet.

"Everything is so different here," Naruto muttered as he steadied his footing. Being back in a child body was going to take some getting used to. And that was the least of his problems. This world just seemed so much larger than the Elemental Nations, and he was in the body of an eight-year-old.  
"What am I going to do." He groaned cradling his head in his hands.

"Why don't you stick around for a while kid." Kent proposed patting Naruto on the head. "I'll teach you about this world, and you can keep me company. Between you and me, this Tower can get kinda lonely."

* * *

 **This is my Young Justice/Naruto crossover. Next chapter is going to have a little twist so I hope you guys are going to like it.**

 **Leave a review or PM with pairing choice you guys want to see. Can be anyone except Artemis. So Batgirl, Megan or any other Dc hero or a villain like Jade or Rose.**

 **See you guys next chapter, and check out my other stories:)**


	2. Farewell To Old Friends!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Young Justice

* * *

"Naruto are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Deep within the confines of the Tower of Fate Naruto stood shirtless a large metal chain sticking out of his stomach. Around him, torches were lit for lighting, nd the ground was covered in intricate drawings Kent had placed under Naruto's guidance.

 **"Once this happens Kit there is no going back."** On the other side of the room Kurama, the Nine-tailed demon fox sat on its haunches in its miniature form connected to Naruto by the chain protruding from its stomach.

Naruto nodded to the giant fox bringing his hands up into the Ram seal. It was going to be lonely without furball with him all the time, but it wouldn't be fair to keep Kurama sealed inside him. "I've already released Shukaku, Matabi, Gyuki and the others. You're the last Bijuu still sealed Kurama."

Standing outside the circle of seals he and Naruto made Kent watched silently as Naruto began going through hand signs. It was quite the shock when after a year and a half of living in the tower Naruto had confided that sealed inside of him were Nine sentient beings made of pure Chakra. He was quick to assure the boy that he felt no ill will or fear of the creatures inside of him when Naruto had told him of his earlier, more lonely years as an orphan on the streets. He understood what the Bijuu were and had explained that during his time in the Justice Leauge acting as Doctor Fate, he had traveled to the Shinobi dimension only once and that was to fix a breach emerging between the two Earths. He had never seen one of the Bijuu during his time in the Shinobi world but had listened to enough stories to know the so-called demons could only be stopped by the strongest Shinobi. And that he had gotten lucky by not encountering one.

He understood what the Bijuu were and had explained that during his time in the Justice Leauge acting as Doctor Fate, he had traveled to the Shinobi dimension only once and that was to fix a breach emerging between the two Earths. He had never seen one of the Bijuu during his time in the Shinobi world but had listened to enough stories to know the so-called demons could only be stopped by the strongest Shinobi. And that he had gotten lucky by not encountering one.

Naruto had confirmed that, demonstrating his Tailed Beast mode and what damage he could cause with the Nine Tail Chakra. All safely in a pocket dimension to keep the power hidden from less savory people who would come looking for the boy if they knew of his strength. And that very power had led to the reason Naruto had stopped talking to him for two weeks before finally asking how to send the Bijuu to other pocket dimensions.

Closing his eyes as the Nine-tails began to slowly disappear Kent thought back to the argument he and Naruto had six months ago.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"You can't be serious? You're going to throw away all that strength. Why! You could do a lot of good!" Standing in the library of the Tower of Fate Kent glared at the blonde child sitting on the ground surrounded by books and century old scrolls._

 _"And I already told you, Kent I'm not going to join the Justice League!" Naruto threw the scroll he was holding onto the ground his temper reaching the tipping point. Between Kent's insistence, he_ introduce _himself to the team of Heroes that formed after stopping an alien last year, and the mountains of scrolls he and his Shadow clones went through revealing nothing on how to open a portal since the old man didn't want to help free the Bijuu from captivity. He had had enough._

 _Getting to his feet, Naruto matched Kent's glare his arms crossed over his chest trying to look as intimidating as he could while being a ten-year-old kid. "The Bijuu don't deserve to be sealed away. My people have kept them, prisoner, long enough and you want to do the same. And for what? Huh, Kent? Power!"_

 _Kent deflated at Naruto's words. So that's what this; I. "You're still angry about what they did to you. Not surprising given you've been suppressing your emotions for so long."_

 _"This isn't about me; it's about Kurama and the others. I'm freeing them with or without your help."_

 _And the want to strangle the boy was back. Rubbing a hand over his face Kent exhaled heavily. "You could do a lot of good with those powers Naruto. The world is filling up with new enemies every day; someone needs to protect those without the strength to protect themselves."_

 _"The world has the Justice Leauge. Maybe if they didn't show up, I'd consider it, but I don't need to fight anymore." Naruto said thinking back to his life as a Shinobi. As a kid, the only thing that mattered was becoming a Ninja. Actual life as a Shinobi had beaten the immature outlook on being a living weapon out of him for good. "I'm tired of fighting Kent; this world is my second chance. My shot at a normal life."_

 _"You'll never be normal Naruto. You were born with Chakra, no matter if you send the Bijuu away all that does is make you weaker."_

 _"Just because I have Chakra doesn't mean I need to use it."_

 _Kent shook his head. "One day you'll realize what I'm saying is the truth."_

 _(Flashback End)_

"Kent get ready!" Naruto called dragging the old magician from his reminiscing.

Nodding Kent lifted his Cane whispering a silent incantation. Behind Kurama the walls of the castle crumbled in on themselves, a vast hole of darkness taking their place.

"Don't be scared Kurama; I'll visit sometimes." Naruto joked as he finished the hand signs activating the seals in the room. Grabbing the Chakra chain stabbed into his gut he began to pull immediately feeling his insides start to burn from the corrosive Bijuu chakra being pulled out of his Chakra network. "Dammit, you would think after eight times of this I would be used to it by now."

 **"You are tearing the Chakra network inside of you apart Kit. This little bit of pain could be a lot worse; you're just lucky the Magician is here to help, or you probably wouldn't be able to use Chakra ever again."**

"The only reason Kent is helping is so I can still use Chakra." Naruto snapped yanking the chain out of him entirely, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain inside of him started to subside.

Across the room now with nothing to anchor him to the tower Kurama's Chakra form began to get pulled towards the hole in the wall. Raising a fist, Kurama extended his arm to Naruto as his tails and the bottom half of his body were transported to the pocket dimension. **"Try not to get yourself killed. I won't be around to heal you anymore."**

Naruto lifted his own fist pushing it forward to meet Kurama's ignoring how wet his eyes were becoming. "Tsch. You know you're going to miss me."

 **"Goodbye. Naruto."** With a fang filled grin Kurama's face faded from Naruto's view and in a rush of wind, the portal slammed shut blowing the blonde hair on his head back.

"GoodBye, Kurama."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter Hope you guys liked it! Leave a Review with what you think so far and your choice for pairing.** **And for those who ask how Naruto extracted Kurama without dying, well the Akatsuki didn't have the Sorcerer Supreme to help them.**

 **P.S On Deviantart on my profile Sharinganuser4 is a picture of what Naruto will look like in this story.** **Not yet since he's still a kid but later when he's a teen.** **So if you want an early look before everyone else learns what he looks like(Next Chapter lol!) check that out. Let me know how you like the look.**

 **P.P.S Kudos to anyone who knows where it's from. Shouldn't be too hard for movie fans since I didn't change much ;)**

 **There should be a link on my profile BIO but I'm not sure if Fanfiction has updated it yet if not It's also the cover image for this story.**


End file.
